Someone To Call Home
by JussiVuori
Summary: Stupid title I know.This story is a Jeff - Lita story, and Kane is not an issue in this. Jeff stilll works in the WWE. Okay, please R&R.


This is a re-write of What went wrong was it my fault. I wrote that story ages ago,and it just looks stupid to me, so here goes. 

A/N:Amy is Lita in this story,Jeff is still in WWE, and Kane is not a problem.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything you find familiar, and I am not in any way affliated with the WWE, unless watching it counts :)

Distribution: None yet. Email me if ya want it.

I don't hate Matt Hardy, Gail Kim, or anyone else in this story, my work is purely fictional, and any similarities to anybody other than WWE superstars is coincidental.

I'm also looking for a beta, if anyone is interested. (Think of it this way, you get to read every chapter before anybody else does lol)

Now, onto the story :)

P.S: Does anyone read this thing? lol

Chapter 1

Lita made her way to her locker room, smiling, recalling the moment she pinned Molly Holly for the Women's Title. She hoisted the title belt onto her shoulder, and opened the door to her locker room, ready to give Matt a huge hug, and make plans to celebrate her win.

What she wasn't ready for, however was to see her boyfriend of 7 years making out with Gail Kim.

"What the fuck is going on here!?!" Lita yelled. 'Jesus Lita, you had to chose the most obvious question.' She mentally berated herself.  
"Well, I'm fucking waiting Matthew!!" She yelled.

'Fuck...I'm in trouble. She called me Matthew for christs sake.' Matt rolled his eyes .  
"What does it look like Lita?!" Matt answered sarcatically.

"It looks like we're through, we're done, you pompous, arrogant, pig headed, two-timing asshole!!!!" Lita yelled, and she launched herself at Matt, and started punching the shit out of him.

As soon as she left the locker room, the dam full of tears she was holding in seemed to break, and she slid to the ground in the hallway, just outside of the Team Extreme locker room.

"Jesus, Lita...what's wrong?" Jeff had been walking to the locker room, smiling, due to the fact that he had got him and Matt a title shot for the Tag Team Championship.  
He kneeled down next to Lita, and tilted her head up to face him. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I hate your fucking brother, seven years of my life down the drain." She sobbed.

Jeff said, "Hold on Lita, I'll be back in a second." Jeff got up, and banged the door open to their locker room.  
"What the fuck did you do to her!?! She's sitting on the floor of the hallway, crying her heart out, and the first thing she said to me was that she hated you, so somebody better tell me what the fuck is going on now!" Jeff said in one breath, putting emphasis on the word 'now'.

"Well...she walked in on me and Gail Kim, while we were-" Matt started.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up, what the fuck were you doing with Gail Kim? ...Wait, please don't answer that question, coz I don't wanna know, All I wanna know is why is my best friend crying her heart out in the hallway. She is the best thing that has ever happened to you, and you fucking cheat on her with Gail Kim! You fucking scum, she just won the Women's Championship, and I'll bet she was coming back here to celebrate her win with you,and she found you with Gail Kim! You know what, fuck you Matt, you're not worth me wasting my breath." Jeff said, and punched Matt in the face, noticing with grim satisfaction, that his nose had started bleeding, and he walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Jeff, thanks for sticking up for me. It's nice to know that I have people I can count on." Lita said, hugging him.

"Don't mention it, Li." Jeff responded, before grabbing his and Lita's bags, and leading Lita out to his car.

When Jeff and Lita got back to the hotel, Lita and Jeff cleared out all of Matt's things from the hotel room, and left them outside the door to their room.

"Jeff, d'you mind if I have a shower?" Lita asked.

"No, go ahead, Li, take as long as you like." Jeff replied, pulling his blue and red hair up into a ponytail.

"Thanks Jeff." Lita said, before grabbing her pyjamas, and nightgown, before opening the bathroom door and shutting it behind her.

Jeff was halfway through watching1 Pirates of the Caribbean when Lita came out of the bathroom.

Lita started packing her bag up, since they had an early flight in the morning, and left out some clothes for tomorrow. She made to walk over to the lounge, to join Jeff, when the power went out.

"Jeff...?" Lita asked.  
"I'm here Lita, follow the direction my voice is coming from." Jeff reponded.

Lita stepped blindly to where she thought Jeff was, and tripped over her duffel bag.  
She fell onto Jeff, and she pulled herself up.  
"Thanks for the hand, Jeff." She said.

"That was /not/ my hand." Jeff squeaked, before regaining his voice. He could feel his cheeks begin to redden.  
"Now I know why you have a bigger size in pants than Matt..." Lita said thoughtfully, then laughed.  
"Lita, as soon as these lights come back on, I'm going to find you and kill you." Jeff said, as Lita moved away from him.  
The lights came back on as soon as Jeff finished speaking.

"Um...sorry..." Lita said, as Jeff got up, to get her.  
"Sorry won't cut it, it's too late Lita." Jeff said.  
"Parlet (pronounced parlay) ...???" Lita said uncertainly, putting her hands up.

Jeff started laughing. "C'mere you." He said, ruffling her hair.

They finished watching Pirates of the Caribbean, and it was 1:00 in the morning.  
"We'd better go to bed, we've got an early flight Jeff." Lita said.  
"Yeah, we'd better." Jeff responded. "G'night Jeff." Lita said, then kissed his cheek, and got into bed.  
"G'nite Lita." Jeff got into his bed and went to sleep.

The next day, they got up at 9 o'clock in the morning, and got dressed.  
They grabbed their bags, and checked out of the hotel.  
"So, where did we park?" Lita said, as they walked out into the parking lot.  
"Over here, Lita." Jeff yelled, as he jogged to the car.

Lita followed him, and she stopped at their car. Jeff grabbed Lita's suitcase and her duffel bag, and put them in the trunk of the car, along with his bags.

"This match schedueled for one-fall, introducing first, Jeff Hardy, and Lita!" Lilian Garcia announced with as much energy as she would with anyone else, while Jeff and Lita ran out to Jeff's theme.

"Lita, make sure you tag me in when Matt gets in the ring." Jeff said worriedly.  
"Jeff,I'm not afraid of Matt. I'm going to get at least ten good hits on him, before I consider tagging you in.I'm not saying I'll try to be superdiva, but I need to do this Jeff, trust me." Lita said fervently, as Lilian introduced Matt and Gail Kim.

"Okay, but promise me you won't do anything I wouldn't...wait, promise me you won't do anything I would do." Jeff chuckled.  
"Okay, I get it, I'll be careful Jeff." She assured him.

The bell rung, signifying the start of the match. Jeff and Matt stepped outside the ring, while Gail and Lita bagan the match.

Lita irish-whipped Gail into the ropes, then drop kicked her in the stomach, when she came running back.Lita beat on Gail for 5 minutes, before she tagged Jeff in, to get a break.Gail tagged Matt in, and Jeff beat on Matt, before tagging Lita in. Lita stood on the turnbuckle, and landed a moonsault on Matt, before pinning him.

Lita's music cued and the referee held Lita and Jeff's hands up in victory. Batista slid into the ring behind them, and tackled Lita, following Matt's orders. Jeff pulled Batista off Lita, and threw Batista out of the ring, where he landed on the steel steps, ensuring he wouldn't get up for a few minutes.

Jeff helped Lita up, and pulled her into his arms. Lita pulled her head from his shoulder, she pulled his head down, and she planted a small kiss on his lips.

Jeff didn't know what it was, but something about Lita's kiss made him melt. He felt dizzy, which surprised him. It was just a small, five second kiss, but it made him feel so much. He already knew he loved Lita, he had since the third day he had known her. He didn't know what was going to happen in the next few months, but it was going to be a helluva ride.

So, what do you guys think? Continue,don't continue,continue,don't continue? lol.  
Please Review, so I know whether to keep going with it, or to dump it.


End file.
